


Imperfect

by Mystik



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 09:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystik/pseuds/Mystik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's feeling regarding Justin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a poem reagarding the final episode. Brian's POV.

Our love it's not perfect.

It's a heavy rain

Cleaning and washing everything.

Specially us.

Our love it's not perfect.

It's a madly fire

That burns and destroys everything on his path.

Specially us.

Our love it's not perfect.

It's a crying wind

That revolves old and new wounds.

Specially ours.

Our love it's not perfect.

It's a dark cloud.

Threatening everyone.

Specially us.

Our love it's not perfect.

Our lives weren't perfect.

But I'm still happy that I met you.

Because this imperfect love

Will be in my soul forever.

Or until you return to me.

To your imperfect lover.

* * *

 


End file.
